Journey to My Future
by KNSJ
Summary: Follow Hermione Granger through her fifth year and on. Hermione is going into her fifth year of Hogwarts and is ready to face what ever comes toward herself and her friends. While juggling school and fighting the darkness, Hermione didn't even see that she was falling in love with a certain red head. Follow the journey for a better future. (I do not own Harry Potter. Rate: T-M.)
1. Chapter 1

This year was going to be different and everything is going to change. My best friend is in danger and I don't know how to help him. This was going to be my fifth year of Hogwarts and who knows what is going to happen. For me I am pretty much ready for anything. I will face this year head on with everything I got.

"Where am I at?" I asked looking around the small hallway.

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place Mione." Fred said giving me a wink.

I smirked to him and continued walking down the hall. We entered the kitchen to see everyone else. I looked around to see people that I did not recognize and a few that were a familiar faces. Mrs. Weasley ran over from the stove and gave me a hug and said,

"Hermione dear. How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley." I told her.

"Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her generation." A man's voice said from behind me.

I turned around to be face with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I ran over to them both and gave them both a hug. I smiled to Sirius and said,

"How are you?"

"I'm better thanks to you and my godson Harry." Sirius said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed at him and sat down at the table with Sirius and Lupin. I heard footsteps coming down and entered Ron. Ron came over and gave me a hug and said that it was great to see me. We all sat down and started to eat. Sirius introduced me to everyone in the room.

"Hermione these people here are members of the Order of the Phoenix. Over there is my cousin Tonks, you know Mad- Eye Moody. Well at least the real Moody. That there is Kingsley Shacklebolt and you will be meeting so much more people that come in and out of here for the Order." Sirius said. "Oh yeah, how rude of me. I introduced them to you but not you to them. Tonks, Kingsley this here is Hermione Granger. She is the smartest witch that I have ever known. She is the reason I am here today." Sirius introduced me to them.

I blushed at the introduction. Tonks smirked and said,

"Well, my dear cousin here have gotten you in high regards. I have never seen him like that since," Tonks smirked.

"Well, if you see what she can do then you would agree with me. This girl right here is brilliant. Isn't that right Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen her in class. She knew every answer before I even asked the questions. I even think she knows how to do wandless magic. Am I right Hermione?" Remus asked.

"You are right. When you were our teacher in my third year I was teaching myself wandless magic. I think I have go a hold on it and now I am trying to learn how to do wordless magic." I explained with a blush.

I did not like to be the center of attention. But Sirius and Remus were impressed and wanted to share with everyone what they know. I am very flattered that they think of me in high regards. I looked around the room and saw all of the adults shocked and some of them did not believe it.

"Wow Mione, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Fred said impressed.

"Well, these are dark times and when you are me and are friends with Harry and Ron you need to be the head of the game." I explained with a smirk.

Everyone laughed at that and we all got into comfortable conversation. I walked around the house and thought about everything. As I walked upstairs I heard some noise coming from one of the rooms. I ran over to the room and opened the door to see Fred and George laughing on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What is going on?"

"Granger welcome to the fun room." George said with a smirk.

"Well, George what is going in here?" I asked again.

George looked over to Fred and they raised an eyebrow toward me and Fred asked,

"How do you know he's George and not Fred?"

I smirked and laughed a little bit. I did not know how I can tell the two of them apart but since I stayed at the burrow in my third year and got to know the Weasley family I just knew. I couldn't explain it but there were a few differences between the two of them. They are not big things but if you knew the twins then you could see them.

"I guess I just know your secret." I said walking out of the room and back downstairs into the lounge.

I could hear Fred and George running down the stairs after me. I snickered as I sat down next to Ginny. Ginny looked at me confused and I whispered into her ear what is going on. Right on cue Fred and George came in and looked right at me.

"How do you know our secret?" Fred asked.

"What secret do you know?" George asked.

I looked to Ginny and then to the twins and said,

"More than you think I know."

I continued reading my book but the twins were not going to have it. Fred looked over to George and George nodded. Ginny was about to scream,

"Hermione watch out."

But she was too late. Fred grabbed me and apparate me to their room. I let out a big breath and caught my breathing. Fred smirked and said,

"Sorry should have warned you."

"Now Granger! What do you know?" George asked.

"I know that you are,


	2. Chapter 2

"I know that you are going to open your own shop up with the money that Harry gave you from the Triwizard Tournament. That there are differences between you two and it's only you two that know the differences. But you will never share your secret. Good day boys." I said walking out of their room. I walked passed Sirius and Remus giving them a wink and smirk. Sirius smirked and just shook his head and said,

"That is some type of witch. She is something else Moony."

"I agree with you Pads. She is something different." Remus stated.

"So true." The twins said at the door.

Sirius and Remus looked to where Fred and George is standing. They smiled to each other and then went their separate ways. As pranksters themselves. Fred, George, Remus and Sirius has this unspoken language that they can understand.

Hermione came back into the living room. Everyone looked at her and then went back to what they were doing. Hermione sat by the fire with reading her book and talking to Ron.

"So when is Harry suppose to come here?" Hermione asked looking around the room.

The whole room went quiet. Hermione looked to Sirius and then got her answer. She looked to Mrs. Weasley and said,

"So you are saying that Harry is not coming at all. Does he know anything? What about his safety? He is not safe there. His aunt and uncle doesn't care for him. He would be more safe here surrounded by people that cares for him. I know that it's safe there because of the protection spell on the house. But that won't last forever." Hermione stated.

All the adults looked at Hermione shocked and did not know what to say. They looked to each other and then back to Hermione. She just gave them a look and then went back to her book. Tonks looked over to Remus and Sirius. They did not know what to say but Sirius spoke up and said,

"What did I tell you. She is incredible. Smarter then she thinks."

"Kids to your rooms. Now!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Hermione huffed and went upstairs. Fred and George leaned against her door and said,

"What if we said there is a way to hear what they are saying?" George asked.

"Is there a way? What do you got for me?" Hermione asked.

"This is a way to listen to what they are talking about. Want to try it out?" Fred asked holding an ear out.

Hermione nodded and she grabbed Ron's arm to get him to come with them. They stayed on the top of the stairs and Fred let the ear go. It touched the bottom of the last floor and you could hear everything.

"How is this even possible. She is only a child." Mad-Eye Moody spatted.

Hermione glared down to the door. She wasn't just a child. Fred patted her shoulder and they kept listening.

"Remus and I try to tell you. She is too smart for her own good." Sirius stated.

"Hermione is observante. She knows what to look for instead of searching for the obviouse. She goes deeper. Hermione finds soulsions, not answers." Remus stated.

"Who knoew that there could be a person as smart as Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I actually think she is smarter then Lily Evans. If that is even possible." Sirius stated with a laugh.

"Miss Granger is top of all her classes in school and could take honors of everything. Miss Granger is over the expectaions of Hogwarts. So of course she would figure out what's going on with her best friend Mr. Potter." Snape stated.

"Snape is part of the Oder?" Hermione asked.

The boys shrugged and Hermione thought about it. She pushed it to the back of her head and focused on what was going on right now.

"Well, I am not surprised that Mrs. Granger is as smart as she is. She has lots of potential. I see great things for her. Mr. Potter and Weasley are lucky guys to have her as their friend. She knows to put her mind to and focus on. When she has her mind set on something then she goes for it." Headmaster Dumbledore stated.

"But this could be dangerous. She could be dangerous." Moody stated.

"Hermione is not dangerous. I would know. She is the most sweetest girl I have ever meet. She cares for her friends and family. I will not stand here and let you say that about her Alastor." Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

The room went quiet. Then you heard Kingsley speak up and said,

"I think we need to talk to the girl to find out what she knows."

They heard the door open and everyone ran to their rooms. Hermione sat on her bed quickly and looked over to Ginny. Ginny looked scared and then they heard a knock on the door. Mr. Weasely came in and said,

"Hermione dear can you come with me?"

Hermione nodded and got up to follow him. They enterd the kitchen and saw everyone looking at him. Hermione starred to Snape and smirked. It clicked in her mind why Snape was there. Hermione nodded toward him and then looked around the room.

"Miss Granger do you know why we called you down here?" Dubledore asked.

Hermione nodded. She turned to face Moody and said,

"You are scared of my knowledge and if I am to be trusted."

The room went quiet and Hermione continued,

"I don't think I am that smart but I do look for the sulations to help out my best friend to survive. I have been there for him since he stepped foot in to school. I don't see any onf you ther for him from the first year to now. Were you there when we delt with the stone and stopped Quirlle from getting it, or in the chamber of secrets. I still helped him even if I was parallized. I became parallized because I was trying to help out my best friend. I was there when we, as in Harry and me saved Sirius. Or how about the Triwizard Tourment. I saw no one bending backwards to help Harry out. I was there spending time teaching him all these spells and there late at night listening to him talk about his fears and everything in between. It was me and Ron. No one else helped! So if you think that I am not using my knowledge for the greater good then you are on crack."

Snape smirked and said,

"Told you to not underestame her. She only cares for her loved ones."

"Thank you Proffessor. And I think she would forgive if she knew what you are doing today. This is brave." Hermione told him.

Everyone in the room stood quiet. No one knew what to say. Hermione looked at everyone and said,

"I know stuff, yes. But I am not going to tell. I only know them because they are the great help for Harry. I know that not all of you here don't like that I am smart and some say that I am the brightest of my year and maybe even other years but I know from right and wrong. If you don't trust me than fine. But I am not going to bend over backwards for you to trust me. I only care that you are here to protect my best friend because these are dark times and a war is coming. You can hide it from us but we all know that there is a war coming."

Hermione looked around and saw that was it and left. She heard Sirius say,

"What did I say. She could have been a Marauder. James would have loved her. She's great."

"Yeah, James and Lily would be glad to know that ther eis some one in Harry's life that cares about him. She doesn't care about him being famous at all. That is the great part. Oh yeah, if anyone has a problem with Hermione then they will have a problem with me, Sirius and the Weasleys. Do I make myself clear?" Remus asked.

Hermione smirked when she heard that. She went up the stairs and into Ron's room. He was waiting with Ginny and the twins.

"What happened?" Ginny asked concerned.

"They were scared that I knew too much. Moody got into some of their head." Hermione explained. She told them everything that happened downstairs.

"That is redicuoulse! You only do what you do to help Harry." Fred stated.

"I know. But some of them have their doudts." Hermione stated.

Ron just sat there silence. He did not know what to say. Fred looked over to Ron and asked,

"What do you think Ron? You are her friend and Harry's. What are you thoughts of what they think of Hermione down there?"

"Ummm… I don't know. It's crazy. But you are smarter then your own good, Hermione. They aren't wrong about that." Ron stated.

"Are you crazy. Hermione is not smart for her own good. She is just smart. It's a good thing she's smart because you or Harry would not be alive today if it was not for her. They don't get what they are saying. If it's not for Hermione then we would lose our one chance to survive for a better future." Fred started to rant.

Hermione blushed at that and walked over to Fred and said,

"Fred calm down. It's alright. That's what happen when adults are timidated because I could be smarter then them. That I have been the one helping and trying to protect Harry. In their mind they are doing everything, but the truth will come out." Ginny looked over to George and smiled to him. They heard someone scream from the stairs. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and said,

"There you are. Dinner is ready. Come on."

Everyone got up and Hermione stepped infront of Fred and said,

"Thank you Fred. That is sweet of you." She leaned up and,


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Fred. That is sweet of you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They both went down the stairs. Hermione entered the kitchen and it went silent. Hermione looked over to the adults and then to the others. Hermione laughed at the awkwardness in the room.

"Are you all now being this awkward because of something paranoid Moody worries about. Like I said earlier. I am not bending backwards to please any of you. So just deal with it!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Sirius, Remus, George, and Fred started to laugh. They smirked to Hermione and Sirius spoke up and said,

"This is why I love you Hermione. You are so brave and smart. You just don't care anymore about what others think or what they say about you. That's what people need right now."

Hermione just shook her head and sat down to enjoy dinner with everyone. It was silent at first but after a while everyone started to have small conversations with everyone. Hermione looked over to Sirius, Remus and the twins talking in private looking around the kitchen. I looked at where they were looking at Mrs. Weasley. Hermione laughed at the sight she was looking at. The boys looked over to her and George spoke up and asked,

"What's so funny Granger?"

"Oh you know plans forming and plots growing." Hermione explained.

The boys looked at her surprised and Fred smirked and said,

"Mione, you are something else."

Hermione just smiled and then said,

"I will take that as a complement Fred."

Fred started to laugh and then looked at George with a grin. George smiled and knew exactly what his twin was thinking of. Hermione eyed them both and Sirius smirked at Remus and said,

"Oh Moony, I know that look."

Remus looked over to the twins and smirked too. He then looked to Hermione and said,

"Hermione I would be worried. When a prankster gives that look to someone as smart as you it's either good or bad. But mostly dangerous and troubling."

Hermione laughed at what Remus said and smirked at the twins.

"It can't be as dangerous as facing everything I have faced. So bring it boys."

Fred glanced over to George and shrugged. George nodded in agreement. It was a silence agreement between the two. They excepted Hermione's challenge. Hermione just sat back in her chair and glared at the twins. After dinner everyone went their own way Hermione stayed behind in the kitchen to talk to Sirius and Remus. For some reason Hermione enjoyed talking to them more than anyone else in the house.

"So what do we have the honor dearie?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to talk to two of my favorite people." Hermione explained with a smile.

"Do you hear that Moony. We are one of Hermione's favorite people. That just warms my heart." Sirius said placing a hand on his heart.

Hermione laughed at how he was being dramatic. Remus sat down across from Hermione right beside Sirius. He raised an eye brow and asked,

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Oh you know what I want to talk about gentlemen. I want to know what are the Order's plans to help Harry or are they just going to do nothing again. I want to make sure that you two are safe and so is Harry. That his well-being is thought of. I have this feeling that something is wrong and we just don't know about it." Hermione explained.

"Don't worry. Harry is fine. He's safe. We have people watching him at Privet Drive." Remus reassured her.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

They glanced at Hermione and Sirius said,

"This squib on the street that's his neighbor and some other Order members that you have not meet yet."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Sirius smiled as he watched Hermione think. It's like you could see in her brain as she thought about the next question or plan she was forming. Sirius glanced over to Remus and he saw it too.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Don't worry Hermione. We just find you interact with people and how your thought process works. You are always trying to be a step ahead of the game. You are going to be one hell of a threat after you finish school." Remus explained.

"If I finish school." Hermione sighed.

Both looked at her confused and then Hermione could tell by their look what their next question was. Hermione sighed and said,

"I just got this feeling in my gut that I am not going to get the chance to further my education to that point. This darkness is going to hit somewhere that we all love dearly to our hearts."

"That is a scary thought. Mostly if it is coming from you." Sirius stated scared.

It's been awhile since that conversation with Remus and Sirius. Hermione got into a routine at Grimmauld Place. Hermione headed down to breakfast. She sat there and then Mrs. Weasley brought the mail back. Everyone was enjoying their conversation until they heard a noise from the fireplace. Everyone turned to see…


	4. Chapter 4

It's been awhile since that conversation with Remus and Sirius. Hermione got into a routine at Grimmauld Place. Hermione headed down to breakfast. She sat there and then Mrs. Weasley brought the mail back. Everyone was enjoying their conversation until they heard a noise from the fireplace. Everyone turned to see Kinsley. Mr. Weasley ran over to see what is going on.

"What is it Kingsley?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Harry has been attacked. Demetors! It doesn't look good." Kingsley stated.

Everyone went quiet in the room. Sirius glanced over to Remus and Hermione. She was scared for her best friend. Mrs. Weasley turned to everyone and told the children to go upstairs to bed. Hermione was about to fight back but she knew that right now it was about Harry. Hermione followed the others up to their rooms.

Hermione huffed and sat on her bed. Ginny glanced over to her and said,

"Hermione everything is going to be alright. Harry will be alright."

Hermione got up and walked out of the room. She went across the hall and opened the door. Two heads turned to look at her. Fred smiled and asked,

"How can we help you Hermione?"

"I need one of those extendable ears that you invented." Hermione stated.

George looked over to Fred and Fred nodded. George went over to a drawer and pulled on out. He came back and Hermione was about to grab it but George pulled away. He smirked at her and Fred got up to stand by George.

"Well Hermione, you want something we have and now it's our turn." Fred stated.

Hermione huffed and then asked,

"What do you want?"

The boys looked to each other and then smirked. They already knew what they wanted. Hermione was a little scared on what it was going to be. Fred stepped forward and said,

"Mione, don't worry it. We will cash in when the time comes."

Hermione looked surprised at the two. She could not believe that they would not want something now. Hermione had a lot of things going through her mind that they would like for her to do. A lot of things that was in her list was about letting them get away with pranks.

Hermione nodded and then was about to walk out before Fred touched her shoulder. Hermione looked at him. You could see the concern in Fred's eyes. Fred was concerned for Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and left the room. Fred turned and huffed. George just shook his head and said,

"You should have said something."

"Oh shut up." Fred stated laying back on his bed.

"You really like her don't you?" George asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked confused.

"Hermione. You like Hermione." George stated.

Fred did not say anything. He never really thought about it. Hermione was different from other girls and that was what he liked about her. Fred did not realize his feeling for her. He knew that he had some types of feelings for Hermione since last year but was the feelings him liking her.

Hermione walked to the edge of the baluster and let the ear hand down. She tried to listen in but it was hard to hear. She only heard a few things before hearing a door open up. Hermione pulled up the ear and quickly ran back to her room. Ginny looked over and just smiled and shook her head.

It took a while for anyone to say anything. Hermione finally got up and went downstairs. She walked right into the kitchen and looked around. Everyone looked at her and did not know what to say. Ron and the others followed Hermione but stayed on the other side of the door. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione upset and said,

"Hermione you should not be down here. This is not for you to hear."

"Why not? We are in the middle of it already. Do I have to make a list on how many times I have helped you out without knowing it? If it wasn't for Harry, Ron, or myself you would have never gotten the information on how far Voldemort side has grown in the past few years. You would never have this hideout if we did not save Sirius ourselves. It was Harry who fought Voldemort last year and was able to have a list of Death Eaters for you all to have to keep track of them. I think that we have a right to listen in on these meetings." Hermione ranted.

Sirius smirked and said,

"I am with the smart one. They deserve to hear all of this. They are in the middle of it all. This is the next generation that is going to get involved."

"They will not be involved!" Molly stood up shouting.

"No offense Mrs. Weasley but I am almost of age and I have a right to be involved. I am already involved in the war enough that is. So is everyone one else her and outside in the world. They don't care about age. Voldemort's side does not care what age you are. If you are thirty-five or thirteen he will kill you. In my option I would want to know everything to keep myself and friends alive." Hermione stated.

No one said anything. They could see where Hermione was coming on. Everyone was thinking different things and you could see it in their faces. Everything was going to change when they figure things out. Kingsley spoke up and said,

"All you need to know right now is that we are sending a team to rescue Harry and there will be a hearing. But Miss Granger thank you for your input of the war and we will definitely keep you in thought when we need help."

Hermione nodded and then went upstairs with the others. Ron ran up to catch up to her and asked,

"Is that it? Aren't you going to fight more? They did not tell us much."

Hermione turned to Ron and said as calm as possible,

"Us? You did not help at all. You were too afraid to stand up for what is right let alone walk into the kitchen."

Ron did not know what to say. He looked at Hermione with a slight blush and continued walking up the stairs. It was just Fred, George, and Hermione left on the stairs. They looked at her with a smile and asked,

"What now?"

"Now we…


	5. Chapter 5

"Now we wait." I told them.

I watched Fred and George walk up the stairs to their room. I was hesitant but I spoke up and asked,

"Do you two think I could hang out in your room for a little bit?"

George looked at Fred with a grin. Fred smiled and said,

"Sure Hermione. Come on."

Fred opened the door for me and let me in first. I smiled at Fred. George and Fred came in and sat on one of their beds. I sat on the other. George kept looking in the corner. I tried to look over to see what was there but Fred stood in front of me. I knew they were hiding something in that corner. I got up and pushed Fred out of the way. I walked to the corner and saw a cauldron with a potion brewing. I looked over to Fred and George and asked,

"What are you brewing?"

George looked over to Fred and shook his head. Hermione kneeled down by the cauldron and stirred it slowly. It had an interesting odor. But she could tell that they were trying to combine some different ingredients. Hermione looked at them and asked,

"Do you know if you let this sit any longer it will start to bubbling and then explode?"

Fred and George ran over to the cauldron and started to work on it. Hermione giggled at it and she watched George take out a notebook and open it. He wrote things down quickly and went back to helping Fred out. Hermione just sat there watching them. Fred scratched his head and looked frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The twins looked up to her and George looked to Fred. Fred nodded and said,

"The potion we are trying to make is not turnout how we want it to be. It is supposed to be a red color but it is a brown color right now. I don't know what we did wrong. Every time we made it, it turned out different but this time it is just wrong."

Hermione kneeled down by them and looked at the cauldron and then to their notes. They were very detailed. She smiled and figured out what went wrong.

"You two are very detailed in your notes. I actually think I figured out what is wrong with your potion." She explained.

Fred and George smiled to her and started to help Hermione fix the potion. She started to stir it and right then the color turned red. George smiled to Fred and they squished Hermione in a twin hug. She was laughing at that.

"Hermione you are a genius." George said excited.

He got some vials out and bottled it up. Fred smiled to Hermione and said,

"I don't think we would have figured out the problem and even known about the explosion if it wasn't for you. You just helped us out big time. We owe you one."

George nodded in agreement. Hermione giggled at that and said,

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Fred asked curious.

"You two don't ever give up on your dream on the joke shop. That you will continue with it and grow as amazing jokesters. Also, promise that if you need any help in certain situations no matter how big or small that you will come to me for help because I think I could help. I want to help you with your dreams." Hermione explained.

"But we thought you always hated our pranks and thought our dream of the joke shop was ridiculous?" George asked confused.

Hermione laughed at that and then sat down in between Fred and George. She gave them each a smiled and said,

"When I was younger I did think it was ridiculous but as I got older I saw how your pranks and jokes brighten people's day and mood. You give everyone the laughter that they need for these hard times. We need laughter in the world to brighten up the darkness."

Fred and George looked at Hermione shocked. They could not believe that she actually thought that about them. But it was true. Hermione believed in those two and knew that they were meant for so much more than school. Right then the door opened up and there stood Ginny. She looked at them all and said,

"They are going to get Harry right now."

Hermione got up quickly and started to walk out of the room. Fred stopped her and said,

"Hermione,"

Hermione turned to look that him. She could see George standing not that far from him. She smiled to him and asked,

"Yes, Fred?"

"Thanks and we promise." Fred said giving Hermione a hug.

She walked out of their room and she wished she was still in Fred's embrace. It was warm and comforting. It was somewhere safe for Hermione. She always felt safe around Fred and George. Hermione followed Ginny into Ron's room.

"So what was that all about?" Ginny asked walking up to Ron's door.

"Nothing. Fred and George let me hang out in their room for a while. I didn't feel like being around Ron." Hermione explained briefly.

Ginny just nodded knowing that was all she was going to get out of her for right now. They waited in Ron's room. It seemed like forever. Finally they hear noise from downstairs. Hermione looked up and the door opened up and there was…..


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny just nodded knowing that was all she was going to get out of her for right now. They waited in Ron's room. It seemed like forever. Finally, they hear noise from downstairs. Hermione looked up and the door opened and there was Harry standing there. Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. He did not say anything at first. Hermione spoke up and said,

"They can't expel you from Hogwarts. That is all up to Dumbledore. There is no way for them to do that. I checked."

"Well, I guess that is good to know." Harry said. He looked around the room and asked,

"What is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron spoke up.

"For the Order. Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore recreated it since the first war." I tried to explain.

Harry turned away from us. Hermione knew what he was thinking. She knew he was upset. He took a deep breath and started to yell,

"SO ALL OF YOU BEEN HERE WHILE I WAS WITH THEM! YOU GOT TO KNOW THINGS AND I HAVE BEEN IN THE DARK!"

He sat on a bed and sighed. Right then there was a crack and Fred and George appeared.

"Thought we heard you Harry." Fred said.

"Let it all out. But we think you would find something more interesting." George continued to say.

*Hermione's POV*

We all followed Fred and George out to the stairs. George took something out of his pocket and handed it to Fred. We all huddled around him and Fred dropped an ear on a string. He turned to smile at me and whispered,

"Extendible ear. It's an invention that George and I created. It is so that you can hear what people are talking about from one end to another."

I nodded that I understood. I was impressed with it. We listened carefully. You could hear everyone clearly. They were talking about Harry and the rescue and then Mrs. Weasley spoke up and told Sirius that he should not judge him like James. They were semi arguing about it. Right then Crookshanks was coming down the stairs. George looked over to Fred and Fred looked at me concerned. I started to whisper scream at my cat.

"Crookshanks no! Bad Kitty!"

But he was not listening. He started to bat the ear and then pulled it down. I kept trying to distract him but it was not working. Right then he ripped it off the string and ate it. I did not have the heart to look at the twins. No one said a word at first until George spoke up and said,

"Hermione I hate your cat."

Before I could even apologize we heard the door opening. Everyone ran to their rooms. I almost tripped over the rug while I was running down the hall. Right then there was arms around me. I looked up and saw Fred had a hold of me. I slightly blushed and straightened up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Mrs. Weasley came up and looked at us and asked,

"What are you two doing out of your rooms?"

"I was just going to take this book to Hermione here. I thought she might find it fascinating. I found her coming out of the bathroom. We were just heading back to her room." Fred lied quickly.

"Well, then head downstairs dinner's ready." She told us.

We passed her in silence and heard her scream dinner was ready to the others. They came out following us. I turned to my two best friends and muttered,

"Thanks for abandoning me."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"So what else is going on since you been here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much. Cleaning mostly. They won't let us into the meetings." Ginny explained.

"Well, besides Hermione here." George stated.

"What? Why Hermione?" Harry asked surprised.

I did not know what to say. I was never truly in the meetings. I just knew what was going on. I used my smarts to figure it all out.

"Harry I am never being to a meeting but I interrupted an it once. Then there was that time where they wanted to question my loyalty to the light side." I explain.

"Yeah, George and I have a theory that most of the Order are afraid of Mione here. She has even our smarted Mad- Eye a few times." Fred stated.

We got to the door by then and when we walked in you knew the adults heard the last part of what Fred said. Sirius was smirking and said,

"Well I am not afraid to admit I do not want to be on the wrong side of a wand with her. I have seen her in action and I owe her my life for it."

I smirked and just sat down in silence. I didn't know what to say. We all ate in silence. No one knew what to say. Tonks was doing her own thing and showing off to Ginny and George. George was requesting a few things. I just shock my head as he asked her questions about her ability. She was pleased to answer them.

I just stuck to my own thoughts until I saw Harry looking to Sirius and talking about Voldemort and what has been going on. I zooned back in when Harry told them,

"If he is starting an army then I want to fight."

I watched Sirius lean back with pride. Everyone looked over to Mrs. Weasley and you could see that she was not happy about it. I wanted to speak up but I knew it was not the right time.

That night I wondered down to the kitchen. I heard noise in there and saw that Remus and Sirius were both up. They looked over to me and smiled.

"Come sit down Hermione." Sirius said patting a chair next to him.

"Would you like some tea?" Remus asked pouring tea for himself and Sirius.

I nodded and sat down. I thought I was the only one up now of night. They both looked at me and Sirius asked,

"So what keeps you up right now?"

"Couldn't sleep." I told them.

"Why do I think you are lying Hermione?" Remus asked.

I sighed and knew that they caught me. I should have known that I would not be able to lie to those two. They are part of the Marauders and one of them is a werewolf. I only nodded and placed my head on the table.

"Hermione what's wrong then that is keeping you up at night?" Remus asked concerned.

"It's because of….


	7. Chapter 7

"It's because of nightmares. I have been getting more of them since last year. I guess it's all just catching up to me in my dreams." I explained.

Remus looked over to Sirius and he nodded. Sirius placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I understand where you are coming from. When I was at Hogwarts I had nightmares so bad that they would affect my sleep. To this day, I take a potion to block my dreams. But that doesn't help a lot anymore."

"Is that why you drink a lot now a day?" I asked already knowing my answer.

He nodded and Remus spoke up and said,

"We both may not understand what you are going through in life but the dreams we can relate. They are very powerful. So, if you need ever to talk. We are here every night right in these two chairs. We would be alright if a third one became occupied."

I smiled to him. I was so glad that I could talk to someone that understood where I was coming form and what I was going through. Even though they really don't know everything that is happening but it still helps to have someone to talk to that will listen.

"So, what is on your mind. At this table during this time of night we only talk about happy memories or discuss concerns that are bothering you." Sirius explained.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course, Sirius and I are an open book for you. You have helped us both out and brought us at peace with the past." Remus said.

"Well, that is very kind of you. But Pettigrew got away that night. How can you be at peace? By the way that is not my question." I said looking at Sirius for the last part.

He only smirked and snickered a little bit.

"She gets us Moony." Sirius said.

"Well, I do hang out almost twenty-four seven with Harry and Ron. So, I guess it is easier connecting and understanding you two." I stated.

"So back to the question. We are at peace because I do not have to hid who I am and one of my best friends are out of prison and safe because of you. I know that he is wanted but someday we will change all that. Also, James' son knows the truth about who really betrayed his parents and that he knows that he had family still alive that cares for him." Remus explained.

I nodded and then said,

"I guess you are right and now to my real question. What was the Marauders like as friends? I sometimes compare them to Harry, Ron and myself. We are known as the Golden Trio."

"Well, isn't that fitting for you three. So you want to know about the legendary Marauders. Alright. It started out with just James and myself. We meet Remus on the train with Peter." Sirius started.

"Peter grew up a town over from me so I knew a little bit about him. I saw his here and there when I grew up." Remus butted in.

"So right from the beginning we knew that we were meant to be best friends. Our bond grew stronger as the years went on. I guess you could say that we are a lot like you three." Sirius said.

I smiled to the both and said,

"I guess you are right. Just like you Marauders Harry, Ron, and myself would do anything for each other. We have this connection that we cannot explain. We may be different from each other and people may not understand how we are friends but there is a bond there that keeps us together."

I looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. I got up and thanked Sirius and Remus for listening. Then I headed toward the door. Sirius spoke up and said,

"Hermione, you know where to find us when ever you need to talk."

I nodded and headed up the stairs quietly. I did not want to disturb the pictures. Mostly the one of Sirius' mother. She will wake up the whole house and I did not need that happening. I got up to my floor and looked around. I walked down to my room and head someone say,

"Hermione?"

I turned to see….


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione?"

I turned to see Fred standing there. I smiled to him and he looked at me confused. He walked over to me and asked,

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Went to get some water from the kitchen. What about you?" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Truthfully?" Fred asked.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. I then nodded and he continued,

"During this time. I like to look around in the empty rooms. It is the only time since mum is asleep and she will never know."

"Have you found anything good?" I asked.

He nodded and asked,

"Do you want to see?"

I nodded and we went quietly up the stairs. Some of the room were still off limits because none of the Order members or let me say Molly looked in and see if it was safe. We wandered around for a while. Then we found a little study. I walked in and saw that the bookshelf was filled with different types of books. I was about to grab on and Fred stopped me.

"Don't touch it. Those are dark magic books. Georgie tried to look at it and it zapped him. Mum had a field day with him. That is when I started to look around at night." Fred explained.

I nodded and walked to the window. I thought it was amazing that no one can see us but we can see everything. I sighed at how peaceful it was for a summer night. I could feel a set of eyes on me and I turned around to see Fred starring at me. I smirked at him. Which made him go pink.

I thought that it was cute that I could make him pink but it surprised me as well. I was just his little brother's best friend. He had never looked at me or talked to before. But I had to admit I did have a small crush on him in my fourth year.

I wandered to the couch and sat down. Dust flew up in the air, which made me cough. Fred tried not to laugh at me. I could see it in his eyes. I glared at him which made him laugh. I started to laugh as well.

*Fred's POV*

I started to laugh at Hermione when she glared at me for not laughing. I watched look around the room. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were staring at me and she said,

"You know you can sit with me. I won't bite."

"Oh, I don't know that. I know for a fact that you are a scary witch Miss Hermione Granger." I joked to her.

I sat down beside her and we sat there in silence. She looked so beautiful in the way the moon light hit her hair. You could see in that moment that she was at peace and there was no worry. I smiled to myself and asked,

"So what do you think about this year? How do you think it will be like?"

"Well, I know since Harry and Dumbledore are getting targeted by the Ministry for telling the truth. I think that we are going to have to be careful around the Ministry and their loyal followers. Plus Hogwarts is going to be different this year. I just know it." Hermione stated.

I could not believe that she had all that figured out already. I thought about what she said and I could see where she was coming from. I smirked and said,

"Dad told us that the Ministry is trying to get eyes inside of Hogwarts. But right now the Minister doesn't know how to. What if it is going to be the new teacher?" I suggested.

"That is an excellent theory. It would be an easy way to see what Dumbledore is doing and also have a part in the school. Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore. He thinks Dumbledore is after his job. But a few would think that. Everyone knows that Dumbledore loves be at the school and that is where he belongs." Hermione shared.

I thought it was amazing that she thought about all of this. It was never a boring moment with her. I could see that Hermione was getting tired and I asked,

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

Hermione shook her head no and asked,

"Do you think we can stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Of course, Hermione. We can stay her if you want." I told her.

Hermione laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breathing calm. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and got myself comfortable. I let the silence take me to my dreams. We both fell asleep in peace together.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I felt something soft hitting my face. I looked down and saw curly brown hair laying on me. Right then everything came back to me. I remembered the night before and how I was with Hermione. I smiled to myself. This was one of the first nights that I got some good sleep.

Hermione started to stir in her sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumped up and looked around. It took her a minute to realize what was going on. Hermione sighed and sat back down.

"Let me guess you don't sleep that great anymore either?" I asked.

She gave me a look and said,

"No, not since last year. I have so much to think about, it feels like my brain never stops. But I got to say this was the first time I actually got some good sleep."

"Same here. So thanks for helping me with that." I told her.

Hermione smiled and gave me a hug and whispered,

"No problem. If you ever need to talk. I'm here for you."

She got up and left the room. I sat there for a little while. I got up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful summer morning. I just smiled as I walked to my room. Right then George bombarded me with all these questions.

"Where were you? Were you out all night looking in different rooms? Did you find anything interesting? Why didn't you come back?" He asked.

I started to change my clothes and said,

"Yeah, I was looking around. I fell asleep in one of the rooms. Didn't want mum to see me."

George nodded and left it at that. We started to head down for breakfast.

*Hermione's POV*

I tried to enter my room that I was sharing with Ginny. I thought she was still asleep. But I was wrong. She was staring at the door from her bed. She gave me a look that I did not want to answer.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were not in bed." She asked.

"I went to get a drink of water in the kitchen and then I went to read in the lounge. I must have fallen asleep." I said to her.

I did not know why I didn't want to tell Ginny that I was with her brother and we fell asleep in one of the empty rooms while talking. But something in me wanted to keep that to myself. It was just between Fred and I and I just wanted it to be like that for now.

We walked down for breakfast and I could tell something was going on. I looked around the room and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Everyone around the room was quiet. No one said a word. I knew something was going on. I just didn't know what. iglared over to Sirius, Remus and Ron. Harry was at the hearing with Arthur. They could not have known what was going on that quickly. But I knew it was something else. Everyone is never this quiet or scared before. Remus came over to her and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione, we need to talk. There is something you need to know." He said.

I looked from Sirius, Molly and himself. Neither one of them would say anything. I could see hurt and sadness in their eyes. I looked back to Remus and asked,

"What is it Remus?"

He sighed and said,

"Hermione, it's about your parent. They are missing."


	10. Chapter 10

I did not know what to say. I looked around and did not know what to say or do. Everyone stayed quiet. They waited to see if I was going to break or not. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the room. I went up to the empty room I was with Fred in. I took a deep breath and screamed.

*Down in the kitchen*

Fred looked at everyone and saw that no one was doing anything. I tried not to get mad as I said,

"What are we going to do about it? Do you have leads or anything that could help Hermione?"

"The ministry is doing everything they can. The Order are looking at different leads that could be a possibility. But right now, we must trust the ministry. It's their job." Molly said calmly.

Fred looked at her and then to Sirius and Remus. They knew what he was thinking. Fred was mad now. He could not hold it in.

"This is her only family. It is your job to protect them. To give hope and protection out there. Hermione has sacrificed enough to help and protect everyone she loves. This time it's your turn."

Fred walked out of the room and headed to find Hermione. He knew exactly where she would be.

*Hermione's POV*

I heard the door opening and I ran right into his arms. He wrapped them around me and let me cry on him. He took me over to the broken-down couch and sat down with me. We sat like that for a while. No one said anything. He just stroked my hair calmly.

"Mione, I am so sorry that this happens to you." Fred said holding me.

I did not know what to say. I did not know what was going to happen. I have so many things that are going through my head. I only know one thing was that I felt safe right with Fred right now. We are heard footsteps coming up. We both sat there silence. A door opened and there stood Sirius and Remus.

I gave them a look and ran over to them. They both took me into their arms and help me there. Since, third year I have been in contact with both men as much as I could. I have grown to consider them as family and they did as me. Sirius held me while Remus was whispering hopeful words to me. Once I was calmed down we looked over to Fred and he asked,

"How did you know we were in here?"

"Well, first off it was too quiet for someone who just got some horrible news. Also, I know for a fact that your twin and you have been sneaking around at night for some reason. Another things is I loved coming to this room when I grew up here. It has an amazing view of the park and everyone in it." Sirius explained.

I smiled to him and said,

"It is magical here. Do you ever fixing it up and making it look nice? Give yourself a project to keep yourself busy while you have to stay here."

Sirius looked over to Remus and you could tell he was thinking about it. They never thought about it that way. Remus smiled to me and said,

"That is a good idea. We should do that. Mostly when you guys go back to school. But you should keep yourself busy while all of this is going on. Do something that would keep your mind wondering."

I thought about it and I had an idea on what I can do. I smiled over to Remus and Sirius. I wanted to help some way and I knew the perfect way to help a few people out. I nodded and walked out of the room to start my project.


	11. Chapter 11

Today we were going back to Hogwarts. I turned around and gave Remus a hug I leaned down and gave Siring a hug in his dog form. He wagged his tail and gave me a big wet kiss. I smiled and patted his head. Harry touched my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"They will be alright." He told me.

"I know. They have each other. We are here for each other." I said looking back at them as I got on to the train.

We got onto the train and looked around. I followed Harry to a compartment. I looked out the door at people passing us by. A few people whispered as they pass by. I just glared and rolled my eyes at the m. Right then Fred, George, and Lee passed our compartment. He gave me a wink and a smile. I blushed a little bit without knowing.

*Fred's POV*

I smiled to myself with the reaction I got from Hermione. She was so cute when she blushed. Lee gave me a look and asked,

"What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That interaction with Granger when we passed her." He asked confused.

"Oh that. We became good friends over this summer. Right Georgy?" I said.

He nodded and said,

"Yeah, she is something else. Trust us."

Lee said nothing else about it. He gave George a look and he just shrugged. We found an empty compartment. Now we could get down to business.

*Hermione's POV*

"Hermione? "Neville asked.

I looked at him and gave him a smile. I asked,

"What did you say Neville? Sorry I was distracted in my thoughts."

"It's alright. It happens sometimes. I asked if you were alright` You are not yourself right now." Neville said.

I thought about my answer. I haven't toId anyone about my parent's disappearing. I sighed and before I could say anything Ron spoke up and said,

"Hermione is just being moody lately. Don't worry about it Neville."

I could not believe what Ron just said. I stood up and faced Don mad and said as culm as I could,

"You would be moody if your parents were gone and you don't know don't know where they are because death eaters SCUM took them. I also must put my trust into the Ministry even though they are not that smart and don't believe anything. So, I am so sorry that I am a little moody like you say. I am so happy that you have both your parents and they are safe. But I think I am aloud to be distracted about this."

I then stormed out leaving Ron, Harry, and Neville there. I wondered down the train. As I was walking around I heard laughter and looked into the compartment to see that it was Fred and Georges. I smiled to myself and kept walking. I found a compartment that was not being used.

"So what's up with the frown on that pretty face of yours?" A male voice asked.

I turned to see Fred standing there. I ran up to him and he gave me a hug. We stood there for a while and then he led me to a seat. He lifted my head and asked,

"What happened?"

"I just can't believe how unsensitive Ron is sometimes. It's like he doesn't think about what he is going to say." I blurted out.

"Okay, start at the beginning. What did my stupid little prick of a brother say this time?" Fred asked.

"Neville asked if I was alright because I was not myself right now. Before I could say anything to him, Ron spoke up and told him that I was being moody and that Neville shouldn't worry about it. Then I blew up and yelled at him and let the truth of my parents come out to Neville the wrong way." I explained while whipping the tears away.

"My brother is an idiot. I can't believe he would do something like that. Do you want me to prank him or worse tell mother?" Fred asked sincerely.

I shook my head no and said,

"I don't want it to get worse than it already has been. Plus I think this time it got in his head when I was screaming at him. I saw the look in his eyes that he went too far."

Fred nodded. He took my hands and we just sat there like that for a while. Right then the compartment door flew open and there stood George and their friends. Fred gave them a smile and said,

"What is this? A search party?"

They all laughed and George spoke up and said,

"Lee and I were wondering where you when. Then we ran into Angela and the others. They came along to see where you went off too."

Fred nodded and said,

"Come sit. You can join us."

Everyone came in and found a seat. George gave Fred and me a look and I just shook my head. I was about to get up and go. I did not want to be an intruder to their group but Fred stopped me.

"You are welcomed to sat. You are with Georgy and me now. So you are part of the group." Fred said.

I nodded and sat back down. Angela looked at Alicia and asked,

"So when did you two get close with her?"

"Well, this summer was kind of interesting to say the least and I guess after a few run ins with Hermione around the house and her catching us with our products that things just clicked." Fred explained.

"Yeah, she even helped up out with a few little kinks in a few products that we are working on. Did you know that she has a little prankster side to her? This little lion is a little trouble maker without her little sidekicks." George said.

I could help but laugh at when he called Harry and Ron my sidekicks. I thought that was sweet of him.

"They are not my sidekicks George. We are friends and we help each other out." I told him.

"Sure, if it wasn't for you they would be dead in their first year. We would not have the boy who lived or our little brother. You are the true hero." Fred said.

I blushed a little bit. Alicia spoke up and said,

"Oh you two stop making the poor girl blush."

We all talking and it was nice being with Fred and his friends. It was something different. Right then the train stopped and we were at Hogwarts. I smiled to myself. I was so glad to be back at my other home. Fred helped me down to the platform. I thanked him and saw Harry waving to me. I waved back. He gave me a look. I sighed and told Fred that I would see him later. He nodded and I ran to catch up with Harry.

"Where did you go? I went looking for you." Harry told me.

"I went to clear my head. Don't worry I am alright now. A good friend helped me out and cheered me up." I told him looking back to Fred.

Harry nodded and we got onto the carriages. I could not believe that Harry thought he saw something pulling the carriages. I knew that I was going to have to research that when I get to the library. The feast started and I saw strange lady sitting at the teacher's table.

"She was at my hearing. She works for the Ministry."


	12. Chapter 12

I looked to Harry. This was not going to go well. I could not believe what she was saying. This was going to be a hard year. Ron looked at us and asked,

"What is she talking about?"

"The Ministry is trying to get control of Hogwarts. They think having one of their own here will help. But the Ministry will have eyes and ears in Hogwarts." I told them.

Everyone around me was listening. I caught a look from Fred and he looked concerned. I sighed and got up. We all started to head back to our dorm room. I got all the first years together and showed them around. They were so excited about being here. I smiled to myself. Once we got to the staircase I looked at them and said,

"Be careful on the stairs. They have a mind of their own. If it moves on you just wait it out and get off once and try to get back to where you are trying to go."

"Yeah, but don't lean over or you will turn into Steven Splat. He thought it would be fun to look down when it was moving. And he went…" George started.

"Splat!" Fred said with a shrug.

I glared at them and looked over to the first years. They looked nervous now after that. I took a sigh and said,

"Ignore those two. No one ever fell over. That was just a rumor that they tell every first years. You are going to be alright. Come along and you two get out of here."

They quickly walked past me laughing. I just rolled my eyes and took them to the common room. It was crowded as usual. I waved over to a few friends and saw Harry was waiting for Ron and I by the fire. I turned to the first years and said,

"Girls are on the left and boys are on the right. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask Ron or I. McGonagall is also here if you are confused on something. Welcome to Gryffindor."

They all went their own ways. I looked over to Ron and glared. He gave me a confused look and asked,

"What?"

"You could have said something. Give them some type of advice. Or even help me out." I told him.

I walked over to Harry and you could see everyone watching him. It was weird the way they looked at us. I know that some people don't believe him but I will always be right by my best friend no matter what. Harry glance around and I just took his hand and squeezed it. He gave me a smile and we just sat there looking at the fire.

The next morning I woke up early to see if anyone needed help finding their way around. I got ready for the first day of school. This was my favorite time. I got to enjoy the silence of the morning because my roommates does not wake this early. I walked down and saw that no one was up yet. But right then I saw movement by the couches. I walked over and saw a first year sitting there talking to someone I did not expect to help out. I listened to them talk for a little bit.

"I know that it might me different but it's alright to feel out of place. There are a lot of people in your same position." The person said.

"But how can this be possible? I no one else in my family is like me. Why don't they have magic?" The first year asked.

"It's because you are special. You are the special one if your family. You may have felt different when you were growing up. That is because you were meant for greater things. You were meant to be here and meet people just like you. You are not weird or strange. You are magical."

I thought it was sweet of them to reassure the kid. Being a muggleborn can be hard and not knowing anyone that is just like you makes you feel out of place. I smiled to myself because it warms my heart to know that there are people out there to help these kids out when they need someone in these dark times. The first year turned to look at me. I smiled to them and said,

"Well, isn't this unexpected but sweet…..


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, isn't this unexpected but sweet of you Fred." I said out loud.

Fred turned around and smiled to me. The first year looked between us and Fred spoke up and said,

"This witch right here is the smartest witch I ever know. But there is something more amazing about her then just that."

I couldn't help but blush. He was so sweet to me and the first years even if he doesn't want the whole school to know. The first year looked at me and then back to Fred. He gave Fred a look like he did not know what was so special about me.

"She is a muggleborn. Hermione here is top of her classes and even smarter than a few of us a few years ahead of her. She also has been on adventures that could give you chills and still be true to her friends and school. She is also the best Prefect Gryffindor could ever have." Fred explained.

The first year gave me a look in surprised. I smiled back and said,

"Fred is right. I am a muggleborn. My parents are muggle dentist. So, I know how scary it can be but here in Gryffindor you will make a lot of friends, even in other houses. You will find your place and know where you belong. So how about you go back upstairs and get ready for breakfast."

He nodded and scurried off. I smiled to myself and looked over to Fred. He was smiling to. I was surprised that Fred was helping them. In the back of my mind he would be one of the upper classmen scaring the first years. I sat down with him on the couch and said,

"That was nice of you. Thank you."

"Why thank you?" Fred asked confused.

"Because not a lot of people show the muggleborns that it's alright to feel different in our family because we are different. Most of them will be questioning everything they do because they are unsure of themselves and don't think they truly belong here until they meet the right people to prove them wrong. What you did just help someone out and show them that they are not a freak but special instead." I explained.

Fred just shrugged and said,

"Well, I have learned a lot from you and you have shown me that no matter who you are you can do anything and prove everyone wrong. Even if they don't want to believe it. So, I thought it would be a good idea to help out a few first years that are having a troubling time adjusting."

I was so impressed. He was proving me wrong every day since summer. This was a different Fred then I was used to. He was open hearted and there was a big brother vibe coming off of him. That was something the first years needed. Mostly this year. I got up and gave Fred a kiss on the check. He winked at me and went upstairs to his room.

I looked around and saw that I was alone now. I was thinking about going down to the Great Hall already but now I think I will stay here in the common room and help out the first years find their way down. I sat back down onto the couch and started to read. I knew that everyone would not wake up yet. I had a few hours to myself in peace and quiet.

*Fred's POV*

I walked up the stairs and turned around to see Hermione was still sitting there now reading her book. I just shook my head at that. She could be so predicable sometimes. I got into my room and saw my two best friends awake already. They starred at me and George asked,

"Where have you been?"

"Downstairs. I thought I heard some noise early this morning but it was just a scared first year." I explained.

"You gave them your famous speech." Lee asked.

I nodded and said,

"Hermione caught me too. She heard everything."

They both smile and George said,

"You know she would have heard you sooner or later. You have been doing this for how long now?"

I shrugged and thought about it. I guess I have been doing it for a while now. It just was something that made me feel good and help out my fellow peers. They were new to all of this and I wanted to reassure them. I had my big brother here for me to help me out. But some of the first years have no one and are confused. I guess I am their big brother of Gryffindor to them.

I looked at my two best friends and they saw that I was still smiling. I just shrugged and started to get ready for today. I had a few big plans and I needed to start soon. I looked at my twin and he nodded. We were going to make a big bang for the return of the year.

*Hermione's POV*

I keep looking at one page and just was stuck in my thoughts. I couldn't help but think about Fred and everything that he has done for me. But I couldn't help but think about my parents too. They were still missing and no one have heard a word about it. That worried me.

"Hermione?" A voice said behind me.

I turned to see my best friend Harry. I smiled at him and said,

"Morning Harry."

"I thought you would be in the Great Hall already." Harry asked.

"Yeah usually I am but I thought I would do something different this year. Let's just say I was inspired today." I said.

He nodded and we headed down together. I few first years asked for help and I showed them the way. Harry smiled at me and said,

"Being a prefect suits you Hermione."

"Thanks Harry. I just wish I have a better help in my other prefect." I stated.

"I know but he will come around. I hope." Harry said truthfully.

We both know how Ron can get. He was not that helpful at all. But there are moments where Ron can be a good friend. Let's just hope he can prove us all wrong.

We sat down and started to eat. It was a quiet breakfast. It was actually too quiet. I looked around and saw that Fred and George was just coming in. Fred winked at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. They sat with their friends. I looked down at them. They were all whispering and looking down at us. I did not like that at all. Harry saw that I was looking at them and said,

"Something not right feeling for you."

I nodded and said,

"It's never good when those two have a grin like that. I know they did something."

I got up and walked down to them. Harry followed me. I smiled at him and asked,

"What are you two up too?"

Fred and George turned around and looked at me. Fred smiled and said,

"Why do you think that dear Mione?"

"Who said we did anything? We are just enjoying a wonderful breakfast." George said.

"I know you two did something because of your evil grins and those twinkle in your eyes. You only have those when you have a prank in action." I explained.

"Well, that is scary that she knows that. We all have been friends for a while and none of us would have known that. They always have that twinkle in their eyes." Angela said.

"Well, that is because they are always up to something no good." I said.

That made everyone laugh. George and Fred gave me a hurt look and said,

"Well, if you think we are up to no good. Then sit with us and try to stop us."

I looked to Harry and he shrugged. I thought about it and nodded. Fred moved over so I could sit between them and Harry sat across from us. Lee spoke up and said,

"This is so strange having lower classmen with us."

"So you are saying that Harry and I are not worthy enough to sit with seventh years. Even though I am as smart as a seven year and Harry is the boy who lived. I bet anyone would want to sit with us." I said.

Lee did not know what to say after that. George spoke up and said,

"You made Lee speechless. That is rare."

"Yeah and of course we would love having you two sit with us. You are so worth." Fred said giving me a wink.

I just shook my head at him. He gave me his siginture smile. I just shrugged it off and said,

"Fred you are going to have to do better than that wink and smile that you do to almost every girl."

Angela and her friends started to laugh and Alicia said,

"I have never seen your charm not work on a girl. This is a first and I like it. Someone that put you in your place Fred."

Before Fred could answer all you heard was a big boom and everything went smoky. I looked around and then a banner fell down from behind the teaches table and it had Gryffindor's colors and confetti came down in red and gold. They banner said,

GRYFFINDOR ALL THE WAY! BRINGING THE CUPS HOME FOREVER!


	14. Chapter 14

I just shook my head and got up and walked away. I had a long day ahead of me. I always thought Fred and George pranks were always amazing. There was always something different and unique in their own way. I smiled to myself and went around the corner to see Fred standing there. I gave him a look and asked,

"How? Wait tunnels… Then what are you doing here?"

Fred looked around and gave me a smile and said,

"I wanted to show you something in the library and I knew you would have been here. This is where you always go for the first day back."

I gave him a smile and followed Fred. I thought about it and then saw how Madam Prince gave us a look. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Fred turned to me and gave me a wink. He took my hand and walked faster. We ended at the Historical section of the library. I gave him a look and we turned to a dead end book shelf row.

"Fred what are we doing here? I will not be a part of your prank if that is what you are thinking of doing." I said.

Fred let out a laugh and said,

"Don't you worry. I would never do that to you Mione. Don't you trust me?"

I gave him a look and then I watched Fred pull onto the torch. The wall started to move and create a door. I looked to Fred and he had a smile. I knew he was holding back a laugh because of my facial exspressions. But I amazed. I did not know this was there. Fred opened the door for me and gestured for me to go in.

I walked in and the torches started to light up. There was a desk and more bookshelves. As well as a couch to sit on. It was cozy and I thought it was amazing. I turned to Fred. He walked in and the door closed behind him.

"When did you find this?" I asked.

"A while back. I think in my second year. I use it when I need to think and need to escape from everything." Fred shared.

"Then why show me?" I asked.

"Because I trust you and it looks likes you need a place to escape once and a while. I am willing to share with you. This place is magical. This bookshelf can bring you any book in the school. I have seen books in Dumbledore's personal library." Fred said.

I smiled to myself. I thought it was sweet of Fred to share with me. He cared so much. He had a big heart. I love that we are having a great friendship with each other. This connection I can see grow. I felt an arm around me and looked up. I leaned in and smiled.

"Thank you for sharing this. You have no idea how much this means to me." I told him.

"Your welcome. It's going to a very hard interesting year. I can tell you that." Fred said.

I sat down and opened a book up. I felt Fred sit beside me and we read in silence. It was a peaceful moment that I needed to start the new year.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the first day of classes. I was all excited. I was concerned about the new DADA teacher. There was just something about her that I did not like, and I always follow my gut feeling. It never proven me wrong.

"Hey Mione. Are you heading down to breakfast?" Fred asked.

Lee and George looked over to him and just stood by the door. I looked up to the stairs and sighed. I nodded and said,

"Sure, I was going to wait for Harry and Ron, but they are taking too long."

Fred gave me a smiled and placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the common room. Right then I felt eyes on me. I looked around and saw that it was all these girls starring at me.

"Don't worry about it Mione. They are just jealous of how I am walking with one of the most beautiful girls ever. Not including my mother." He whispered to me in my ear.

I could feel the breath hit my ear. I couldn't help but blush. He was being so sweet. I know that Fred was just trying to be the big flirt that he is. But also, he was trying to help her with all the starring that was happening. They sat down and started to eat. We made small talk until Harry and Ron came down.

"Why didn't you wait for us? You always wait." Ron asked.

I gave him a look and said,

"I know I usually wait but you two were taking too long. Fred and George asked if I wanted to go down with them."

"So, what you replaced us with them?" Ron asked.

I looked at Ron to Harry. Harry had the same look on his face. I took a deep breath and sighed. I thought about how to think about everything and said,

"Ron you two are my best friends. We have already been through enough to know that I would never leave you. If I didn't want to be friends, then I would have told on you in our first year. So do not say that I would ever replace you. You two are my best friends. Now stop pouting and sit down and eat before classes."

Harry sat down and so did Ron. He didn't look up when he spoke,

"Sorry, you are right. Thanks Hermione for everything."

I nodded and continued eating. I looked over to the boys and asked,

"What?"

"Remind me not to get you on the wrong side. You know when to put your two cents in and when not to." Fred said.

"I know what battles to fight. Because I only fight the battles that I know I am going to win. That I knew I was going to win." I shared.

Everyone smirked and some snickered. Breakfast was enjoyable. McGonagall passed out our timetables. I looked from mine to Harry's and Ron's. there were a few class we were going to have together and a few different ones.

"What's your first-class Hermione?" George asked.

"I have Charms. Don't you have that Harry?" I asked.

Harry nodded and asked,

"What class are you going to be at Ron?"

"Charms too. But I don't like next week. Look double potions and transfigurations." Ron said.

I just shook my head and said,

"Well, better start out strong right."

I got up and said,

"I want to head to the library first before classes. So, I will see you two in class."

Fred got up with me and followed me out. Everyone was watching. I looked to Fred and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I need to look for a book. I need if for a project." Fred said.

I gave him a look and he started to laugh. He then said,

"Not a prank but an invention that Georgie and I are working on for when we open our shop up. There is this one spell I am thinking of, but I want to make sure it's correct before casting on the item."

You could see the spark in his eyes when he talked about his projects and all about the future. I knew that Fred and George have been working hard on the idea of owning their own joke shop one day. But their mother thinks it's not a great idea.

"Well, then if you need any help. Please don't hesitate to ask. I know about where everything is in the library." I told him.

We quickly grabbed the books that we needed and headed out. I started walking to Charms thinking this is where we were going to split up, but Fred kept walking with me. I gave him a look and asked,

"Isn't your class on the other side of the school?"

"No, I am heading this way. It's just a perk that it's the same way you are going." Fred said.

I smiled to him and started to ask questions about the idea George and he were working on right now for the invention. Fred loved to explain the little details to me. I listened to every word he said. There was so much to their thought process. I was first surprised, but you could tell those two were really smart, but they showed it in different ways then their older siblings.

"I will hopefully see you after class. Maybe we could walk together and continue this wonderful conversation?" Fred suggested.

"I would really like that Fred. I love having these types of conversations with you. See you after class." I said with a blush creeping up my cheeks.

I am watching him leave and I walked in and found a seat next to Harry and Ron. Harry then asked,

"Why are you blushing?"

I just smiled and said,

"It's nothing. Class is about to start."

*Fred's POV*

I had to run down the hall to get to my class. I just made it before the professor came in. Lee and George were trying not to laugh at me when I sat down out of breath.

"Where you with Hermione?" George asked knowing the answer already.

I nodded and said,

"I found the book we were looking for and got this one because Hermione thinks it will help with the other situation on the boxes."

"Since when have you been so fascinated Granger?" Lee asked.

"We are just friends. I guess we got close over summer. You know my place is not that big and people can run into each other very often. Plus, she has been trying to hide from Ron this summer to a lot. He was getting on her last nerve. He wanted a signed autograph of Victor Krum, but she refused. Say that they are not together like that." I explained.

I didn't know why I had to explain to Lee like that. But something in me just had to. Most of it was made up but the Ron part was not. He was such a prat sometimes to Hermione. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall come in and smiled to us. This was one of my favorite classes. It couldn't favoritism over the class because of her being our Head of the house. It was just because I loved transfigurations.


End file.
